Izzy The Pycho Hose Beast
Izzy was a supporting character on Total Drama Island, and was originally placed on the Killer Bass, before switching to the Screaming Gophers in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. She was a supporting character on Total Drama Action and was placed on the Killer Grips. She also competed on Total Drama World Tour and she was originally placed on Team Amazon before switching to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. She does her tarzan yell. She is voiced by Katie Crown. Personality Izzy is, in Noah's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout Total Drama Action, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has also been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainly Owen) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Trivia Miscellaneous *Izzy has taken on multiple personalities during the show: **"E-Scope" is first seen in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, and last seen in The Aftermath: I. **"Explosivo" is first seen in Full Metal Drama and last seen in The Aftermath: IV. **"Esquire" is first, and only, seen in The Aftermath: II. **"Brainzilla" is first seen in Jamaica Me Sweat and last seen in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. *Izzy is the only character to wear a swim cap. *Izzy appears to be of Scottish descent, as shown in Riot On Set. *She also claims she is one-eighty seventh Cherokee in Up the Creek. *Izzy is shown to be quite skilled in hand to hand combat, usually shown by her battling Chef, first shown in Hide and Be Sneaky. *As confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Izzy's favorite foreign language is "Camel," meaning she can speak to camels, as seen in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. *Some of Izzy's favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents' friends, burning things and making up stories that scare people. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a grandpa Category:Musicians Category:Green eyes Category:Orange Hair Category:Green Shoes Category:Green Flat Shoes Category:Canadian Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:European Characters Category:European Canadian characters Category:Irish Canadian characters Category:Lovers Category:Enthusiastic characters Category:Cheerful characters Category:Energetic characters Category:Peppy characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have a brother Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a grandma Category:Characters who have an uncle Category:Parents Category:Characters voiced by Katie Crown Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Amazon Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:Scottish Characters Category:Clear